Neighbors
You can post here to gather neighbors: http://www.facebook.com/SummerSpringsFans http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/recycle-bin/facebook-friends-list-of-fb-users/t.79563829/ Neighbors and how to use help them: Share the wealth! This game has a TON of popups, I know. But use them to your advantage. If your friends click on them, it gives them a bonus, and if they click ‘send a gift back’ you get stuff too! I’m working on compiling a list of what type of post grants what, feel free to post them in this thread, and I’ll update this section. Game popups do have a tendency to annoy the crap out of people that don’t play that particular game, but there is a way to filter them, so if they don’t play the game, they don’t see it. Here’s how: 1: create a friends group (I was lazy and just made one for all of my facebook games. I called it fbgames. 2. put all the people who play the games into that group. (people can be in more than one group, btw!) 3. click on ‘Apps’ on the left sidebar, and click on the pencil next to summer springs, and any other game you wish to do this for. 4. go to ‘edit settings’ and scroll down to ‘posts on your behalf’ 5. check the games group you made, and voila! Only your gaming friends will see those posts for any game you change the settings to. You can use similar steps to add people you don’t know while still keeping your privacy. Change the security settings in that friends circle. Simply go to it’s page, click on manage, and make sure only games is checked. When you go to add new people that you don’t know, simply make sure that they are only in that group! I also opted to not show their news feeds either, but thats up to you. Note: If you turn off their news feeds, you will not see their game posts in your main feed, but you can still see them in your games feed. Work with your neighbors! Take advantage of the Market. Its a great feature if you use it right. Let’s use me for example. Right now, I have a lot of time, and I want to focus on leveling quickly, so I plant a LOT of tomatoes. But I have a pig, and pigs eat pumpkins. Pumpkins are a good source of gold, but they take 2.5 hours to grow, and they aren’t a lot of exp for the time spent. But lets say my neighbor Mary Sue is saving up for a house upgrade, so she’s growing them like crazy. But say she thinks growing wheat for her chicken is incredibly boring. Since I spend a lot of time working on my town, I don’t really mind growing wheat. So, we get together and decide that I’ll put wheat up for her, if she puts up a stack of pumpkins for me every once in a while. There is the transaction fee, yes, but its really not that high, and for convenience sake, many people will be happy to pay it. As of right now that I know of, there are two gaia based Summer Springs groups. If you’re friends with some of those people, it can’t hurt to post in there and request certain things, right?